


bulletproof crows

by bootaeful



Category: Haikyuu!!, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, and kageyams is just so fond, bangtan volleyball au, daisuga is so cute, enemies to friends to lovers? taekook, hinata is such a cutie such a mom he's definitely taking after suga, pre-relationship taekook, the others are pretty much established, this is a mess of ships t b h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootaeful/pseuds/bootaeful
Summary: “Don’t you think those two first years look really familiar?”“It’s eerie, how much they resemble Kageyama and Hinata, don’t you think?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was just me wanting to lump all my otps in one fic, it's been building up since I saw this lovely haikyuu!taekook by @kkumrii on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/kkumrii/status/793492518855815168/photo/1)! 
> 
> I probably might expand more on this later on but for now I'll leave it as this!
> 
> Fair warning though, might be slightly ooc on the karasuno boys' side because its been a looong while since I caught up on the manga/anime!
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual-

“Don’t you think those two first years look really familiar?” Suga whispered to Sawamura (Daichi, Suga’s mind supplies _helpfully_ , as if he needed a reminder that they were at least close enough, if a relationship of 2 years has anything to say about it), at the back of Karasuno’s gym, as the new additions to the team practiced.

 

Daichi nods silently in amazement, as a head of shocking red hair zipped across the court to block a spike, only to collide with a scowling, dark haired boy who had moved in as well, ready to receive a volley to set. “Watch it, Kim!”

 

“Shut up, Jeon, didn’t you see that amazing block I just did like, whoosh-bam-slam! I got us a point!”

 

 

 

“It’s eerie, how much they resemble Kageyama and Hinata, don’t you think?”

 

“I know right! But it’s so cute!” And there was Hinata, shirking his captain’s duties as he sidles up to the older two. “Jeongguk is pretty much a carbon copy of Kageyama, scowl and all, but he only ever really gets carried away when it’s with Taehyung! Say, is that what Kageyama was like around me back then? That’s so adorable,” Hinata gushes, looking at the friendly match playing out on the courts.

 

Coach Ukai was not present today, something personal had cropped up, and Takeda-sensei was not around either, which technically was not allowed by the school. But the fact Hinata and Kageyama were left to run practice showed the amount of trust they had placed on the two captains, a trust that Hinata was borderline breaking, as he rambles on in excitement to the amused seniors, eyes twinkling and gesturing wildly as he always had. Some things just don’t change, as Suga and Daichi share a wry grin over Hinata’s head.

 

“Suga-san, Daichi-san, there’s also the other two first years who are playing against the TaeGuk duo I swear are just like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and get this, get this! Two of the second years remind me of you two, they are literally such parents to the first years I cannot even-”

 

(Yes, Hinata has created ship names for his juniors, he is _that_ invested in the healthy, cute relationships of his beloved juniors – there was NamJin, TaeGuk, YoonMin, and oh TsukiYama for his fellow third years! He has also actually labelled the box of mementos detailing his and Tobio’s relationship with “KageHina”. Hehe wasn’t it all so cute?)

 

“Shouyou! Stop giggling over the juniors and get back to your drills!”

 

Suga and Daichi could not stop the snickers as Hinata’s face pales and he quickly tries to make a break for it through the open gym door, only to be stopped not only by an exasperated Kageyama, but a stubborn Yachi as well, dragged back to the other free court in the gym.

 

It was a good idea they decided to stop by during a practice session in their former high school, the two university students back in Miyagi for the weekend after gruelling week of school – it seems that the new team has formed up quite nicely, and quite coincidentally too.

 

 

 

Since Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi became second years and then into their third, Karasuno High School had formed an affiliation with a Korean high school, and some of its students had chosen to attend Karasuno – to join the volleyball team. It made the graduated seniors all proud, that their achievements in the Nationals had garnered so much attention, to the extent of students traveling from _Korea_ to join, even if it was after their time.

 

It was quite funny actually, that all the Korean students at Karasuno were in the volleyball club, many of whom were starters.

 

The first to join were the now second years Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin and Jung Hoseok. Back when they first joined, Hinata’s remembers the confusion when then captain Ennoshita had shouted, “Kim!” to point out a mistake but was met with two heads turning to face him and colliding with each other. From then, the Karasuno team made sure to call their new friends by their first names, to avoid accidents like that happening again. (Of course, Namjoon still caused accidents all over the place but.)

 

Namjoon and Seokjin from then on had become practically attached at the hip, much to Ennoshita’s amusement and chagrin. (“Please try not to injure one of our rare spikers too much, Namjoon.”)

 

And then, this year, they had the charming addition of 4 first years. Kim Taehyung, a bubbly, spirited redhead middle blocker just like Hinata himself, hair literally strawberry red that Hinata was so jealous of, and whom Hinata wanted to adopt as his own. _Tobio_ says no, but deep down, Hinata knows Taehyung is his _son_. Oh, does that mean Daichi-san and Suga-san are grandparents?! It just sinks in and Hinata is overcome with the giggles at the thought. And then there was Jeon Jeongguk, who was as stony as he was talented, setting for the entire team with ease close enough to Kageyama’s style of play that Kageyama was hugely impressed by. (Jeongguk was only loud when arguing with Taehyung, a fact which neither of them had noticed but the entire team did.) These two had a rivalry to match Hinata and Kageyama’s back in the embarrassing days of their first year, causing the two older boys to occasionally (very often) wince in memory of certain fights that seemed replayed years later.

 

(Hinata had been highly amused at Taehyung's exclamation during one of the first few practices. "So, Date Tech has the whole 'iron wall' thing going on for them, shouldn't we have something cool as well?" The younger boy had paused for a moment, thinking. "Ah! We can be the bulletproof crows! Like, bulletproof, but more of spike and dump-proof! Yeah! Like, isn't that much cooler than just being 'crows'?" Hinata could nearly see a tail wagging behind the redhead, tongue out like a puppy waiting for a reward, Hinata just wanted to coddle the other middle blocker and keep him in his pocket, never mind Taehyung was bigger- 

That night Hinata had changed their team's group chat name to  _bulletproof crows (bomb emoji) (bird emoji) (champion cup emoji)_ to everyone's amusement and agreement at its aptness. )

 

The other two first years, well, Hinata muses, were kind of a more toned down version of Tsukiyama and Yamaguchi. Min Yoongi was less of a prick that Tsukishima had been back then, and Park Jimin was a cute thing, best friends with Taehyung within the first week of practice and also the calm to Yoongi’s prickliness. Jimin’s speciality was in the float serves, to Yamaguchi’s delight, and they had hit off well, to their respective boyfriends’ amusement. It was also a nice fit since Yoongi had expressed interest in being a middle blocker as well, to which Tsukishima had surprisingly cooperated with and taught well. Oh, Hinata always is amazed at how Tsukishima as changed. It nearly always brought tears to his eyes, to which his boyfriend would roll his eyes, exasperated sigh of “Shouyou, seriously, again?”

 

 

 

On the practice court, Yoongi and Jimin’s coordinated plays, while less flashy than Taehyung and Jeongguk’s were giving them an edge now, as the two hot-headed players grew more irritated at each other, with each missed spike, receive or block.

 

Hinata sighs just for show as he stops his jump drills otherwise quite happily (he had resumed under the watchful eye of Tobio, dammit, can’t he cut his boyfriend any slack?) and steels himself to walk into the court and pull those two apart. It was cute, yes, because it reminded him of the good old days with Tobio, but it could get really aggravating, especially if it was disrupting practice.

 

Drawing himself up to his full height, which, was not that much, Hinata gathered up his captain aura (“Channel your inner Daichi-san, Shouyou!”) and called for Namjoon to pause in the refereeing before sliding in between the two arguing first-years, pushing them away from one another. Hinata could not really bring himself to say it but, it was a fact that all his juniors were taller than him, and could probably easily overpower him. Taehyung was about a head taller, Jeongguk slightly more so. (Jimin and Yoongi came the closest but still had inches on Hinata, making the captain long for the days there was Noya-san around.) Hinata would have been intimidated if not for Taehyung immediately lowering his eyes, stuttering out an apology and Jeongguk’s frustrated sigh, finally ending the argument. Hah, his captain aura is working, as usual.

 

Little does Hinata know, that it was only because of Kageyama’s fierce stare at them that they cowered, meekly apologizing to their captain if only to save their asses from their tiny captain’s tall, insanely intimidating boyfriend, their team’s vice-captain, main setter and occasional wing spiker. Kageyama had once sent a drill spike meant to be _manageable_ driving into the floor right in front of their shoes, bouncing sharply off the ground in between the both of them, arguing instead of engaging in drills. That, and Hinata was getting pouty at the two younger boys, to which Kageyama had responded. As usual. It had scared the ever-loving wits out of the younger two, noting to never cross the third year setter.

 

Across the net, Jimin chortled. “Taehyungie, you gotta make peace with the dude soon or you’re never gonna beat me and Yoongi.”

 

“Hush, child, the day will come, when you will bow to my superior skills- mmfph!”

 

Jeongguk had shoved Taehyung’s bottle into his mouth, shutting him up. “You, listen to me. A volleyball game is not an individual game for fuck’s sake, do you think you can win without a damn setter to assist you? Or a spiker to back you up, a libero to save any missed balls? If you want, you can just play all the positions by yourself!”

 

Taehyung makes to retort back, but is cut off by Yoongi’s loud sigh.

 

“As much as I hate to admit, Jeongguk’s right.” Yoongi pipes up, chugging a few gulps of water from his own bottle.

 

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

 

“You’re welcome Jeonggukkie.”

 

“-Hey!”

 

“As I was saying, and as Hinata-san and Kageyama-san have been saying all this time, you need to work together. Get your asses in gear, man, before we continue this match!”

 

“The motion is passed!” Hinata shouts loudly to the first years (his _bulletproof crow-lets,_ his baby crows aww), to Kageyama’s chagrin, “Shouyou, do you think this is a debate or something. Also, volume, please.”

 

Shooting a weak glare at the other, Hinata clears his throat and with a _slightly softer_ voice, continues. “So! We have a friendly match against Nekoma coming up, and you! First years! Will be playing most of it, so sort things out between yourselves, you hear me? Or else you will be taken out of the match and replaced!”

 

Kageyama could only watch on in pride as his boyfriend asserts himself taking control of the juniors, making him look bigger than the _small giant_ he was.

 

A chorus of “yes, captain!” echoed in the gym as the first years slunk back into their practice, Taehyung looking subdued but more determined.

 

Hinata nearly shed a tear as Taehyung held a hand out to Jeongguk in a truce, which Jeongguk accepted with a single nod. Ah, progress!

 

“Say, Tobio, what do you think about setting those two up together?”

 

A cuff to the back of his head. “Oww, what was that for?”

 

“Idiot, that would be pushing it – the kids just got themselves a truce, for fuck’s sake!”

 

“No bad words around the kids, Kageyama! Or else fill up the damn swear jar!” Tsukishima walked past, raising an eyebrow at the vice-captain. Who just raised an eyebrow in response, because Tsukishima was actually a hypocrite, to which Tsukishima’s responded with bark of laughter.

 

Which had startled a nearby Namjoon so hard he stumbled into the referee’s bench, Seokjin laughing silently in amusement. (It was no secret Namjoon was more intimidated by the tall middle blocker, more so than their equally-if-not-more scary vice captain.)

 

“Shouyou, imagine back in first year when we hated each other’s guts for the longest time, even after calling a truce. Would you have even thought of dating me? Well, I didn’t, and so those two will be as well.”

 

“Awww, but I want them to have a headstart! We got together so late!” Hinata shakes his head, whining because he wanted the best for his sunshine child. Never mind said sunshine child turned into a stormy child whenever Jeon Jeongguk was involved.  
  
Shaking his head in part exasperation and part fondness, Kageyama motions Hinata to move along. “Just let them deal with their own shit, Hinata. I can also see Suga-san and Daichi-san plotting something over there at the back, we probably need to intervene before mom and dad intervene on our kids, Shouyou.” Kageyama mutters softly, not noticing Hinata’s eyes light up at his use of ‘our kids’ – so Tobio does acknowledge it-! Hinata is almost vibrating in excitement at this new development, absolutely fond as he clung to his taller boyfriend’s arm and let him drag him across to the back of the hall. He knew Tobio always had an inner fluffball somewhere, outside of their private time alone their houses or in the practice room late into the night, cuddling as they watched and re-watched videos of matches, analysing potential opponents in the prefecturals and nationals.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

As the week passed, Taehyung and Jeongguk had actually been able to work well together, determined to do well for the upcoming friendly against Nekoma.

 

To their surprise, during one of their extra practices, the team’s manager Yachi-san had come running in, asking the two of them to give a call to Sugawara-san, who was asking for them.

 

Widening their eyes at the mention of the other setter, Taehyung nudged Jeongguk to grab his phone because he had a better mobile plan (Taehyung does not recall how he got to know this, but it sure was handy) and Jeongguk did not even bat an eyelid before taking off for the locker room.

 

Yachi tried to hide her smile, but it was probably too obvious seeing as the redhead looked quizzically at her.

 

“You two have changed quite a lot, huh.”

 

“Y-yeah, I guess so, Yachi-san.” Taehyung scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, not quite sure how to respond to the older girl. “I mean, he’s not as much of a jerk as I thought…”

 

Jeongguk comes slamming back into the gym, panting and heaving, clutching his phone, just as Taehyung’s sentence drifts off. Taehyung notes absently that Jeongguk looks good slightly out-of-breath, especially if it’s not because he was shouting at him- Wait, what?

 

“Yachi-san, may I have Sugawara-san’s number?”

 

Shit, Jeongguk sounded winded, voice slightly growly from the sprint out and back from the locker room. Taehyung felt a lurch in the pits of his stomach, which he shoved to the back of his mind. He did not need to deal with this, not now, when a very respected senior was asking for them, wanting them to call him!

 

Taehyung knows that Jeongguk especially looks up to Sugawara-san as a setter, the elder having been placed in many a pinch in Karasuno’s matches when he was in the team, playing calmly and efficiently. And both Taehyung and Jeongguk have seen Sugawara-san ream out their captains for many things over the past weekend, and if he could make the scary Kageyama-san cower in front of him…

 

However, now that Taehyung is able to take his time and study Jeongguk’s features up close without being in a shouting match, he supposes the other boy is quite handsome, chiselled cheeks and killer jawline, dark, brooding eyes and all. Not really what he needs to be thinking about right now, but.

 

So as Yachi-san recited the phone number, Jeongguk was punching in the numbers, saving the contact, and with a “Good luck, boys!” she turns to walk back out of the gym.  
  
“Thank you Yachi-san!” Taehyung and Jeongguk yelled after her in unison without meaning to, and then they looked at each other. And burst out laughing, because wow, telepathy much.

 

“You know, Jeon, you ain’t that bad, man.”

 

“I could say the same for you, Kim.”

 

A small smile shared between them, and it feels like a whole new world had begun.

 

Ok, maybe that was exaggerating things but Taehyung definitely felt his chest being a whole lot lighter after resolving his issues with the inky-haired setter.

 

 

 

Turns out, _Suga-_ san (“Oh, please call me Suga-san, everyone does that, dammit. Sugawara-san is my father.”) had wanted to pass on some advice on how to work well together, the way he helped Hinata and Kageyama overcome their differences in the past.

 

While it was not necessarily needed as much now that Taehyung and Jeongguk were quite chill with one another now, they ended up taking many pointers the older setter had for them for playing matches in general. Taehyung even resorting to jotting them down on the whiteboard the team uses for strategies and score keeping sometimes, marker faintly squeaking in the otherwise silent gym, tongue peeking out in concentration as he listened to Suga-san on speaker.

 

The sight of Taehyung’s pink tongue cutely poking out nearly had Jeongguk derailed from the current situation at hand, slightly dazed as he had to pause for a moment when Taehyung suddenly piped up, “Sorry, Suga-san, could you repeat that again? So, like, even if the spike seems unable to be reached, just dive for it? Even if we’re not the libero?” before Jeongguk shook his head to concentrate.

 

It’s just that Taehyung’s mouth was really, really pretty, if he was not yapping away, arguing and annoying the hell out of Jeongguk. And he had a really nice, deep voice. Ok, and his face was sort of really pretty too, when it’s not blotchy red in frustration.

 

As the call ended, “Thank you very much, Suga-san!” “No problems, kids, I know you’ll do well!” both of them slightly flushing from the senior setter’s praise, there was a sudden tension in the air that neither could identify.

 

Breaking the awkward silence, Taehyung shyly asks, “So, what about we end practice for today and go for some burgers?”

 

“A-ah, yeah, that’d be great,” Jeongguk chokes out, face flaming up.

 

Neither of them noticed the squeals coming from Jeongguk’s phone, because they _had not hung up yet_ and Suga was beside himself at such cute, young love, such pure, such innocence. “Daichi, Daichi, oh my god!”

 

(“What’s it now?” asks Daichi as he snuggles up to his boyfriend on the couch in their shared apartment in Tokyo. But Koushi elbows him as his waves his phone in Daichi’s face.

 

“Taehyung and Jeongguk! Are going out for dinner! Alone! They forgot to hang up on my call and luckily I did not hang up so fast or I would have totally missed the cute conversation!” Suga was positively excited, confusing Daichi for a moment because why was Koushi excited over someone else’s non-existent-turning-existent-maybe relationship rather than their own relationship.

 

“Ok, well, I’m glad for them. Thank goodness they are moving along much faster than Hinata and Kageyama did!”

 

“I know right! Let me ring up Hinata after this I’m sure he’ll be so proud-”

 

“I heard he has come up with nicknames for all the couples, I heard the other third years, even Ennoshita talking about it – Taehyung and Jeongguk being what, taeguk?”

  
  
“Hahaha! Oh man, Hinata, please don’t ever change.”)

 

 

 

And so that night, Hinata was clenching and shaking his fists excitedly at the thought of TaeGuk finally happening, pumped and wanting to cycle all the way to school to follow them for the burger _date_. Before he was pulled back by his sweatshirt’s hood by a grumbling Tobio. "My baby crows are taking flight and leaving home- aah!"

 

“Leave them alone, Shouyou, I’m sure they’ll work out fine. Now finish your dinner, dammit.”

 

Hinata just can’t wait to see them again at practice with Nekoma!

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what y'all thought of this, how was it! like, are there any specific headcanons y'all have because I'm curious!! :'))
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/b00taeful)


End file.
